universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Overwatch (Group)
This is the profile a the Overwatch (Group) ''from ''Overwatch. Summery Overwatch was an international task force formed during the Omnic Crisis over thirty years ago. It championed the ideals of heroism, sacrifice, and nobility. And since then it has dedicated itself to the ideas of scientific research that would save the earth. Though it has since been disbanded, a recall has been placed for many heroes to return. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Petras (director) *Gabrielle Adawe (founder) *Gabriel Reyes (commander, formerly) *Jack Morrison (commander, formerly) *Winston (De facto leader) *Ana Amari (founding member, captain, second in command, MIA) *Gérard Lacroix (deceased) *Angela Ziegler (head of medical research) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals Agents *Al-Farouk (deceased) *Bayless (deceased) *Kimiko *Jesse McCree (Blackwatch agent, former) *Mirembe *Lena Oxton (test pilot, agent) *Emre Sarioglu (private first class) *Genji Shimada (Blackwatch agent, former) *Singh (deceased) *Reinhardt Wilhelm (lieutenant, founding member, retired) Engineers *Torbjörn Lindholm (founding member, chief engineer, armorer) *MacReady (deceased) Scientists *Adams (researcher, deceased) *Arrhenius (climatologist, deceased) *Moira O'Deorain (geneticist, Blackwatch member) *Opara (cryonics, deceased) *Torres (cryonics, deceased) *Winston *Mei-Ling Zhou (climatologist, MIA) Pilots *Maria Estrada (lieutenant) *Fio (Blackwatch) *Ray Other/Unknown *Fusionator *Liao (founding member) *D. Rosenberg (doctor) *Balderich von Adler (accepted recruitment to be a founding member, but died before induction) *Athena (Recent) *Echo (Recent) *Bridgette Lindholm (Recent) *Wildebeest Military Units Infantry *Soldier *Pilots Special *Medics Vehicles/Ships *Transport Ship *Jet Fighters |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Tracer's Pulse Pistols * Winston's Melee weapons * Genji's Sword Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles Territories Overwatch Headquarters * Age founded/conquered: Unclear (It is unclear when the base was created but it was sometime after the Omnic Crisis) * Territory type: Headquarters * Inhabitants: Humans (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 6: Space Colony: Overwatch was formed from in a time when mankind was able to establish lunar bases on the moon for experimental purposes. Power Source Science: Healing (Angela's Biotic technology has given her many healing techniques, which includes even possible resurrection of her allies) Time Manipulation (With Lena's Chronoaccelerator, allows her to control her own time, which allows her to fast forward in time for high speed, or rewind time to remove any conventional damage or illnesses) Enhanced condition (Some soldiers such as Jack and Gabriel has enhanced their physical bodies which makes them superior to the standard human.) Conquest Stats Unknown: Overwatch has had many bases placed all around the world which is not just for military purposes, but includes scientific research and development as well. Power Stats DC: Small Town: Winston was able to clash blow for blow with Doomfist who has been said to level a skyscraper. Small Town: Major Overwatch members should be around Winston's level as even Talon Members like Widwomaker can wrestle with Winston or Reaper who can pin him down with his shotguns. Wall-Street: Standard Overwatch military personnel with standard weaponry. Durability: Small Town: Winston is capable of holding off and going blow for blow with Doomfist who can level Skyscrapers (Likely higher with scaling to D.Va's durability). Small Town: Other elite Overwatch members which should be around the same level with Winston in durability as they can hold off enemy attacks. Street: Overwatch standard military personnel with standard gear. Speed: High Hypersonic+: '''The speed and reaction speeds of tracer when she uses her chronoaccelerator to speed of in time. '''High Hypersonic+: With elite Overwatch members which can react to Tracer's movement speed. Subsonic: The movement speed of elite Overwatch members on their own. Athletic Human: The running speed of standard Military personnel. Skills Stats Each member of Overwatch brings their own unique attributes that allows them to contribute to the group as a whole, which allowed them to end the Omnic Crisis. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is probably back during the Omnic Crisis when they had the support of the world governments and that the group is truly united in a common cause. Weaknesses/Flaws Due to the fractured relationships between Overwatch main group and their sub-group Blackwatch, this caused them many problems between the relationship and trust between them and the public. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins/loses/draws here. Gallery Overwatch Soldiers.jpg|Overwatch Triumphant in the Omnic Crisis Overwatch Headquarters.jpg|Overwatch Headquarters after it's initial destruction S76 Skin Strike Commander Morrison.png|Jack Morrison, Former Field Commander of Overwatch. Download 3.jpg|The Overwatch Agents present Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Protagonist Category:Overwatch Category:Gaming Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 6 Civilization